A New Start
by Volcano396
Summary: A new Adventure That could come out to be a legend. Involves me, a new Pokemon Trainer and my Trusty Snivy And Lillipup. Snivy and Lillipup will be dating in this.
1. Greetings

Hello all of ! I am volcano396. This is a fanfic series I'm naming a new start. This is a fanfic of Pokémon Black. This is my first fanfic ever so it might be short. Also This " " means talking and this ' ' means a thought. Finally the Pokémon can talk in this. Enjoy!

A new start chp.1

"Yes! Finally!" I exclaimed. Today was the day. The day I get to start my Pokémon adventure. I was excited. I got up and got dressed in my favorite green shirt and jeans. I put on my hat that looked like a poke ball and my blue bag and I went downstairs. I had a quick bowl of cereal and went and got some food and put it in my bag. I went outside straight to professor Junipers lab. "Hello Professor juniper" I said. "Oh. Hello Tyler. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up my starter Pokémon." I answered. " Ah! yes! Of course!" She exclaimed as she took out three poke balls. "We have Tepig the fire type." She said as Tepig came out. "Hello!" He said in a very cheerful voice. 'he's nice...' I thought. "We also have Snivy, the grass type." Professor juniper said as Snivy came out. "Hi." The Snivy said in a feminine voice. 'A female... hmm.' "And finally we have Oshawott the water type." Professor Juniper said as Oshawott came out. "Hey..." Oshawott said in an upset tone. 'He's not too happy...' I thought.

"So Which one do you want?" Professor Juniper asked. "Hmm..." I said. 'There's a Tepig who is too nice in battles. Also an Oshawott who is too upset to acknowledge me. But that Snivy...' I thought. I looked into the Snivy's eyes. 'I see potential...' "I choose... Snivy." I said. "Okay" Tepig said. "Whatever..." Oshawott said. "Wha-?! Really?!" Snivy exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Of course" I said. "I see potential." R-really?" Snivy asked. "Yep" I said. "Okay." Professor juniper said as she put Tepig and Oshawott back into their poke balls. "Here is Snivy's poke ball, a pokedex, 5 poke balls." Thank you" I said as I took all the stuff and put it in my bag.  
I looked at my Snivy. " Do you want to stay out of your poke ball?" I asked Snivy. "I want to stay out..." She replied. "If that's okay..." "Of course." I said as I put Snivy on my shoulder. "Whoa." She said. "I fell tall..." I chuckled. "Thanks Professor Juniper" I said. "You're Welcome Tyler. Good luck on your Pokémon adventure!" She said. "Thanks!' I said. I walked out with my Snivy. "Ya know what..." I said to my Snivy. "this feels like a new start." "Same here." She said as We headed to route 1.

What do you think? Should I continue? Tell me in the comments.


	2. First catch and Battle

Me: Well here is chapter 2. A shout out to my friends and family for cheering me on. Also to Gemstone Gal who was the first one to read and comment on chapter 1. Again this may be short. Also if I put a name in-between these / that means I changed the POV to that person. Without furteraudo, Snivy disclaimer. Snivy: Volcano396 does not own Pokémon.

A New Start Chp. 2

"Okay you got to be ready for any Pokémon, okay?" I said to my Snivy. "Got it." She answered. I had just got my Snivy and I could already tell she was excited for her first battle. I was too. We were crawling through the grass to find any wild Pokémon. "Look!" I whispered to my Snivy as I pointed to a Lillipup walking through the grass. "Sweet" she said.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. "Yes I am." She said. "Ok." I said as we jumped out at the Lillipup. "Gah!" He shouted, obviously shocked. "Please, d-don't hurt me!" He shouted, running away. "Snivy, Tackle!" I shouted. "Okay!" She said as she moved quickly in front of the Lillipup and tackled him. "Ugh!" He shouted. He curled up in a ball on the ground. "Please don't hurt me! I'm weak!"

"You are?" I asked him. "Y-yes." he answered. "Well." I said as I kneeled down to him. "How about I bring you along on my journey to make you stronger?" "R-really?" He asked. "Of course." I answered. "Ok then. Catch me." He said. "Ok." I said as I took a poke ball out of my bag and lightly bopped it on his head. He got sucked in by a red light. I dropped the Poke ball and it shook for a bit. It then made a click noise to signify that the he had been caught.

"Our first Pokémon!" I exclaimed to my Snivy. "Yah!" She exclaimed. I then let him out of his poke ball. "Yay! I got a strong trainer to make me strong." He exclaimed as I let him out. "Yep, and you can count on that." I said. Just then something barraged into Lillipup and Snivy. "Ugh!" They both shouted in pain. "What was that?!" Snivy exclaimed. I then looked at a Pokémon. I then took out my pokedex. I pointed to the Pokémon. "That Patrat." I said. "Yah! It was me! Now bring it on!" The Patrat shouted.

"Okay." Me and Snivy both said. "Snivy use Tackle!" I said. "With pleasure." She said as she tackled the Patrat. "Ugh!" He shouted as he backed up. "Pretty good." He said. "But not good enough!" He then began to barrage Snivy with Multiple Tackles. "Ugh! Mff! Ahh!" Snivy shouted in pain continuously. "Oh No!" I said. "What Should I do?!"

/Lillipup/

I watched as the Patrat barraged the Snivy with multiple tackles. 'I can't let him do that!' I growled. I found were he would next be and used Bite on his leg. "Augh!" He shouted in pain. He couldn't move from my Bite Attack. "Snivy! Now! Get your revenge!" I said. She then opened her eyes in rage. Her vines then grew and hit the Patrat away with great force. He went flying into a tree. He then ran away. "You better run!" She shouted. She then smiled. "Nice Job Guys!" My trainer said. "Snivy you learned Vine Whip. You guys make a great team!" "Thanks" Snivy said. "Ya thanks." I said.

"And thank you." Snivy said to me as she hugged me. I blushed slightly. "Y-you're welcome." I said. 'Wow she's beautiful…'

/Me/

I watched the cute scene as my Snivy hugged my Lillipup. I saw Lillipup blush. 'Looks like someone has a crush.' I thought. "An okay guy lets head to Acculma town. "Okay" They both said in unison.

Me: Well what do you think? I thought you guys looked cute. Snivy & Lillipup: -Blush and look away from each other- Me: -Smiles- Well comment. Chapter 3 might take me a bit because I have a writer's block on it.


	3. Closer than friends?

Me: Hello all! Sorry this took so long but I had a writer's block and school so yah.

Snivy: Excuses, Excuses.

Me: Grrrrr…

Lilipup: Snivy, Don't get him angry!

Snivy: Whatever…

Me: -sigh- Anyways, here's chapter 3. By the way, this is more about Snivy and Lilipups friendship. Disclaimer.

Snivy: Volcano396 does not own Pokémon or a brain.

Me: That's it! –Tackles snivy as story begins-

Chapter 3

I fluttered my eyes a bit before I fully opened them. I woke up in a bed. When we reached Acculma town we stayed in the poke center for the night. I sat up and looked to the bed next to me. I saw Snivy and lilipup both cuddling in bed, blushing slightly. I smiled. I stood up and grabbed the camera from my bag. I turned it on and took a picture of them. I chuckled.

"Snivy, Lilipup." I said. They both began to slowly wake up. Snivy opened her eyes first. "Gah!" She shouted. Falling on the ground and was blushing even more. Lillipup woke up after her. "Oh my Arceus..." He said blushing more. I laughed as I showed them the picture. "Ugh!" Snivy shouted. "We were hugging because… I got scared at night." Lilipup said. "Yah." Snivy said. "Whatever." I said, laughing as I went in the bathroom to take a shower.

/Lilipup/

I looked over to Snivy. I saw she was smiling. "So why were you hugging me?" She asked me. I blushed. I couldn't stop myself. "Um… well... heh. About that…" I said. "I told the truth. I got scared." I was lying. She gave me a stare straight into my eyes. She knew I was lying. "Whatever you say." She said. "Oh. And here's my gratitude for you helping me yesterday." I watched as she walked up to me and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened and I began to blush even more.

Okay I admit it. I like her. She then walked next to the bed and jumped on top. She sat at the edge waiting for our trainer. I than passed out from the surprise from the kiss.

/Snivy/

I heard him fall to the ground. I chuckled. 'I knew it.' I thought. She saw him blush when she gave him the hug yesterday. She was guessing that he liked her. She looked over and saw him. His face was still red and smiling. She just confirmed that suspicion. She sighed. She didn't have any friends at the lab. Even Oshawott, who she secretly had a crush on at the time, had ignored her. I smiled though. I looked at Lilipup and smiled. 'Maybe I have a chance with him.' I thought.

/Me/

I got dressed in the bathroom. I came out and saw my Pokémon were ready to go. "You guys ready?" I asked. They both nodded. We walked out of the hotel and paid for our room. Then we sent out for route 2.

Me: So did you like it? Short I know. I'll try working on Part 4.

Snivy: -Grabs me by Vine whip-

Me: Help! -Gets dragged away-

Lilipup: … Any ways, comment and don't flame.


End file.
